


Home Remedies

by multifandommess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But I got some encouragement recently to post it so, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I wrote this little drabble fic for them a looooong time ago lmao, M/M, Sickfic, Truce Family AU, Which belongs to partymeowth and jellyfilledriceballs on tumblr, here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess/pseuds/multifandommess
Summary: Brock has always been horrible at taking care of himself, but it's a good thing he has a boyfriend to take care of him--dramatic as he may be sometimes.(Or all the time, really, not that it made Brock love him any less.)
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Home Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> God I wrote this back in like 2014 laksdfj I can't believe I was convinced to dig it up and post it but here we are, hopefully it's decent enough lmao;;;
> 
> Anyway the Truce Family AU is basically the TRio, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu all deciding to drop the whole back and forth sometimes friends, sometimes enemies thing and just becoming one huge disaster pseudo-family and it's the cutest thing... I know it's probably been literal years since partymeowth and jellyfilledriceballs have done anything with the AU but I still have such a soft spot for it and I highly recommend taking a peek at all their art and headcanons and stuff, it's adorable ;u; (They also have tons of adorable Brock/James art!)

"You know, for the record, I _did_ tell you this would happen."

James sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Brock's bedside. "You always push yourself too hard... I know you're used to putting other people first, but you really need to remember to take care of yourself sometimes too!"

Brock chuckled, the noise turning into a quiet cough, but as soon as he got his breath back he wryly replied, "So you mean I should take some pointers from you?"

"Exactly!" James replied proudly, before faltering slightly. "Wait, did you mean that in a bad way?"

Another chuckle, another coughing fit, and James found himself reaching out without thinking to rub his sick boyfriend's back.

"Stop making me laugh."

"I'm not trying to!"

Brock smiled, leaning back against the pillows on the bed. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, you should know that by now."

James huffed. "Of course I know that! I was just checking." Picking up a bowl of soup off of the nightstand next to him, he scooped up a spoonful of the hot liquid and blew on it to cool it off before holding it out to Brock with a smile. "After all, you know that there will always be certain people that I put before myself."

Brock opened his mouth, accepting the spoonful of soup gratefully and swallowing it before leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to James's cheek. "I know."

James beamed in response, before a thought belatedly occurred to him—and with that thought came a horrified grimace as he quickly rubbed the spot that Brock kissed with his sleeve. "Brock, you're going to get me sick if you do that!!"

Shaking his head in amusement, the breeder wryly replied with, "Stop overreacting, one kiss to the cheek isn't going to make you sick."

"Yes it will! I'll fall horribly ill and have to be rushed to the hospital—"

"Do I really look like I'm sick enough to go to the hospital?"

"—and the doctors will proclaim I only have seven days left to live—"

"Great to know that a cold is a terminal disease."

"—and then I'll have to spend the rest of my days bedridden while you pick out my outfit for the casket! I won't even get to have a say in what I wear, and your fashion sense is hideous! I'll look completely ridiculous!"

Brock fell into a half-laughing, half-choking fit at that, doubling over as he just barely forced out a " _That's_ what you're worried about?!" in between coughs until he was finally able to steady his breathing, at which point he added dryly, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to consult Jessie if you're ever dying and in need of an outfit to be buried in—but at this rate I might be the one to go first, since I apparently have a 'terminal disease' that will kill me in seven days."

James pouted. "Okay fine, but that doesn't change the fact that you might get me sick—and if you do, you're going to be the one to take care of me to make up for it, got it?" He blinked, his own words finally registering, before smiling impishly and leaning forward. "Oh Brock~"

"No."

"But isn't this what boyfriends do? They take care of each other when they're sick~"

Brock, already seeing what was about to happen, lifted a pillow and put it in front of his face just in time for James's face to hit into the other end, James's arms hovering uselessly around the sides of the pillow. "Getting you sick and taking care of you is one thing, but think about it—what happens if I'm not better when you get sick?"

James pulled away slowly, straightening up as he tried to think before paling. "... Oh."

"Yeah. It would leave _them_ in charge of taking care of us."

"Oh god no, perish the thought."

"That's what I thought you'd say."

James shrugged and smiled, already bouncing back from his brief disappointment as he held out another spoonful of soup to his sick boyfriend. "Well, I guess you take care of me—and everyone else—enough when I'm healthy anyway, so having things this way every once in a while doesn't hurt."

Brock smiled a bit at that, accepting the spoonful of soup as he let himself enjoy the peaceful tranquility of a quiet house, a quiet room, just him and his boyfriend taking care of him and sitting by his bedside....

Well, until everyone else got home from food shopping—but Brock and James would take what little moments they could get.


End file.
